The Confrontation of Kyon & Itsuki Koizumi
by Zolph 'CK' Diggler
Summary: A Kyon and Itsuki fic that ISN'T YAOI? Say WHAT! Anywho, after the events of The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon asks Koizumi a question that leads to a glimpse of the man behind the smiling mask. Spoilers regarding the possible fate of a character in Book 11 so watch out!


_Hello everyone. This is my first uploaded story, and my first time writing from Kyon's perspective, so any reviews whether good or bad would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy ^_^_

**The Confrontation of Kyon & Itsuki Koizumi**

Checkmate.

A word I was all too sick of saying when playing against the man in front of me. Seriously, for all Koizumi's supposed intelligence and ability to spout convoluted crap like no one's business, the guy just plain sucked at chess. And Othello. Or basically any kind of game put in front of him for that matter. Seriously, shouldn't he at least learn to play these games before he brings them in?

"An expected outcome of course, but an enjoyable game none the less don't you agree?" said Koizumi, his handsome face sporting the same irritating smile I been forced to endure for over a year now. I can never really tell what he's thinking when he's sporting that stupid grin. When he looks at me like that, he could have been telling me that Miss Asahina was willing to run away with me and get married for all I care, I'd still just want to smack him. Don't you have any other facial expressions?

"Forgive me. I was pulling this face when the wind changed, and now I can't stop."

Why you smart mouthed little- I began to think before my thoughts were interrupted by a disturbing giggle from Koizumi.

"Please calm down. I was just kidding of course." was the reply he gave, words that were also far too familiar to me. I decided to ask the clubroom's resident angel Mikuru Asahina, if she wouldn't mind making me another tea, to which she responded with a smile much more to my liking than Koisumi's. Hopefully her wonderful elixir will calm me down before I do something I regret. In all honesty though, I was grateful that Koizumi took his constant losses as well as he did. Because although he may seem completely unflappable, I knew that it was not the case. I had seen something that I can only assume very few people have. For I have seen Itsuki Koizumi angry, and it wasn't something I was in a hurry to witness again. Unfortunately, thinking about it reminded me that there was something that I had been meaning to talk to Koizumi about for a while now, but had yet to get it over and done with. I'm not even sure how effective asking him would be anyway. The best lawyer or most successful politician you can think of would probably be jealous at the guy's ability to lie.

Before too long, our oh so wonderful Brigade Leader declared that club activities were over for the day, and we were all free to head home. As myself, Yuki and Koizumi stepped outside in order for Miss Asahina to change out of her maid attire, and as I gave Yuki a quick wave goodbye (which she for most part didn't respond at all, but you had probably guessed that right?), I decided today was as good a day as any to get this out of the way.

"Hey, Koizumi?"

"Yes?"

"How about one more game of chess before heading home?" I said, thinking that I may as well sweeten the experience by getting another win on my unwritten record. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh? You've something you need to discuss with me?" he responded coolly. "I'm afraid that if it's a love confession I'll have to refuse. Why not try Miss Suzumiya instead?"

Very funny you grinning prick! Just give me a straight answer!

"Calm down." replied Koizumi, as he brushed the hair out of his eyes and fought back a chuckle. "While I am scheduled to be meeting someone later this evening, if you have something urgent to discuss I can stay behind for a short while."

Seriously couldn't you have just said that from the start? In fact couldn't all of that have been summed up with a simple 'Yes'? Are you actually trying to piss me off?

After Miss Asahina had changed and left, I sat back down at the table whilst Koizumi unpacked the chess set once again. We played in silence for a few minutes whilst I decided exactly what I was going to say, until Koizumi finally spoke.

"Don't think me rude, but didn't you need to talk to me about something? Unless you are finding it difficult to put into words? Could it be a love confession after all?" After giving him a few choice words that I probably shouldn't repeat, I began what we were here for in the first place.

"I wanted to talk about that sneering bastard."

"You are referring to the man who called himself Fujiwara I presume?"

"Yes, him."

"Very well, though I am confused as to why. I thought you were aware he was no longer a threat to us?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about."

"Is that so?" Koizumi replied. Yeah, it's cute when Yuki says that, not you. Get your own material. Why am I talking about Yuki right now? Is it solely because she's cute? No of course not. I mean yeah she IS cute, but that's not really the point right now. The reason I've gone off on a tangent like this is to cover the awkward silence that currently filled the clubroom. I had finally gotten to the point of asking the question I wanted to ask, but I was still hesitant to know the answer. However looking up and seeing Koizumi's face starting to show signs of what I could only guess was irritation, I took a deep breath and said it.

"Did you kill him?"

You can probably tell why I wasn't keen on talking to him now. It's not a particularly pleasant question to ask anyone after all. It was something I needed to know the answer to though. Koizumi seemed up be relatively unphased by my question however, but as I said before I find it difficult to tell with him.

"Why do you ask?" was the response I got.

"Don't sidestep the issue. Did you or not?" Koizumi gave a short chuckle, and a rather unsettling smile.

"I ask you," Koizumi began, blatantly ignoring the fact I just told him not to avoid the question, "If that were indeed the case, how would you react?"

I would ask you how you managed to go through with it.

"You wish to know my methods then? A rather strange request."

"You know what I mean Koizumi!" I yelled, getting up from the table, sick of his evasive behaviour. "I want to know how someone like you can sleep at night!" I was being far more aggressive than I had planned on being, but he was seriously pissing me off right now.

"Excuse me?" Koizumi replied, in a low tone than I was not used to hearing. He was still smiling, but something about his gaze made me want to just drop the issue and get as far away from him as possible. I was in deep now though, so I continued.

"How you live with yourself knowing that you took another person's life. He might have been a bastard, but he was just a kid. A teenager like us. How could you do something like that? How can you be so calm about it?" Koizumi remained eerily silent as he too stood up, until he finally responded.

"Ending a life is not particularly difficult."

What did you say?

"It's as simple as putting a gun to someone's head" he demonstrated by making his hand into the shape of a pistol and pointing it toward his temple, "And pulling the trigger." I looked away both in shock and disgust. That was NOT what I was expecting. What kind of person is the real Koizumi anyway? When I turned back to face him, Koizumi's usual smile had vanished, and in its place was a scowl that made me shiver.

"Were you expecting an answer like that perhaps? Is that how you see me?"

Just what the hell are you saying you son of a bitch!

"If I recall, when you were placed in danger from Miss Asakura, Miss Nagato stepped in and requested her to be erased did she not?" Koizumi continued. "Was she asked similar questions to the ones you are asking me now?"

What! That's completely different you bastard! Besides, what does it matter? I mean Asakura isn't even dead! Not really!

"Ah I see. What Miss Nagato did was justified, on the basis your own life was on the line, but my actions were not due to the fact it's was someone else's?" said Koizumi, his face still eerily dark.

"What! That's not what I said! I-". I was cut off as Koizumi continued.

"Am I incorrect? Then perhaps it is that you value the life of a TFEI like Miss Asakura less than that of a human, due to the fact they can be brought back should they become of use to someone? From the way you treat Miss Nagato I never would have anticipated such an opinion from you."

No! I would never think that either! Stop twisting my words dammit! However I couldn't think rebuttal for what he had just said. So I decided to do something completely idiotic instead. I threw a punch directly aimed at Koizumi's usually smiling face, expecting to hear the satisfying sound of his nose breaking as I connected. No such luck. Instead I found my blow parried, and felt myself suddenly grabbed by the collar, and my back smashing against the bookshelf. I struggled, but the bastard Esper was just plain stronger than me. Have you heard the phrase, 'Beware the fury of a patient man'? Well it's something that I'm experiencing all too well right now.

"Listen to me carefully Kyon" Koizumi said in a dangerous voice, as he leered down at me with a face that can only be described as terrifying. "In answer to your first question yes, I did kill Fujiwara. If you are wondering whether or not I regret my actions, the answer would be no. However if you are asking if I found pleasure or pride in what I did, the answer would also be no. I could never enjoy ending another's life. He threatened Miss Suzumiya, and I retaliated in a way I deemed fit. And no, it is not because she is my "God", simply because I care for her. Because she is my friend. I would do the exact same thing again were you in such a position. The same goes for Miss Nagato, Miss Tsuruya, even Miss Asahina. And I would be able to live with myself and sleep perfectly fine knowing what I had done. Whether or not you interpret that as 'evil' is up to you."

So that was it? He had killed the sneering bastard just as I'd thought, and he had no remorse either it would seem. However it was only in order to save someone he cared for. And he would do the same for us. For me. No matter what else he was, Koizumi was first and foremost our ally. I had to believe that.

"Get off me. I understand. I'm sorry." I struggled to say, just before I was released from Koizumi's grip.

"Then I apologise as well. I know the accusations I made against you are not your true opinions." Koizumi responded, his voice no longer particularly angry, but his face was all but expressionless as he continued. "If you do not believe in my loyalty to the SOS Brigade I cannot force you, and you are free to come to whatever conclusions you like about the kind of person I really am, but do not accuse me of lacking even basic human decency."

No. I'm sorry alright? In the end I know I can count on you when it really matters. And I don't think you're some sort of psychopathic killer either. You still piss me off though.

"I suppose that will have to do for now then won't it? I hope that will not always be the case. I still hope to look back on these days as your friend."

Don't hold your breath 'friend'. Silence filled the room again and I decided to take the opportunity to fix my shirt and tie, but was interrupted when Koizumi began speaking once again. As usual he has to ruin everything by not just shutting up.

"By the way..." he said, before picking up one of his chess piece, and moving it forwards. I slowly walked over and stared at the board, before my mouth dropped in disbelief, then looked up to see Koizumi's face change back to his usual grin.

"Checkmate."


End file.
